<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a melody i’ll make with you by banrens</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28343361">a melody i’ll make with you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/banrens/pseuds/banrens'>banrens</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, idk how to tag this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:55:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28343361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/banrens/pseuds/banrens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He was still unsure how he would begin to teach Ren the piano. He’d worked tutor jobs before, and he’d ever trained his new teammates back when he played baseball. But the piano? It had been something he played when he alone, and only with Argonavis had he began to experience the instrument with other people. But... he was a genius, after all. He’d figure it out somehow.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kikyo Rio/Nanahoshi Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a melody i’ll make with you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rio was surprised when Ren came to him asking for help. Of course, it wasn’t the first time, and it wouldn’t be the last, but Rio didn’t know how to respond when Ren practically begged Rio to help him learn how to play the piano.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rio’s first thought was that the band was finally tired of his genius persona and they were finally getting rid of him to replace him with Ren. The vocalist assured him desperately this wasn’t the case, he just admired how cool and graceful Rio was when he played the keyboard on stage, and how he’d like to try it himself.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After Rio had calmed down, he was still unsure how he would begin to teach Ren the piano. He’d worked tutor jobs before, and he’d ever trained his new teammates back when he played baseball. But the piano? It had been something he played when he alone, and only with Argonavis had he began to experience the instrument with other people. But... he was a genius, after all. He’d figure it out somehow.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So he decided to start with the basics. He sat Ren down next to him on the piano’s bench, reaching for the sheet music the rested on the music stand. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You already know how to read notes, right?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ren nodded, his lips sligtly upturned as his eyes sparkled with excitement. “I actually learned a bit of piano when I did chorus back in middle school. I haven’t played at all since then, though...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rio chuckled softly, shuffling through the pages of sheet music until he found a certain song. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Steady goes. It’s easy enough, and I think I would be best if you learned an original. You can play the treble part, and i’ll play the bass part.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ren basically began to glow when he heard the name ‘Steady goes’. He inhaled as Rio gently took his hands in his own, guiding them over to the keys Ren would play. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He felt his heartbeat quicken as he realized how close together he was sitting with Rio, almost pressed together at the waist. He didn’t even realize he was still holding his breath, and he exhaled steadily as Rio delicately rested his hands on his own set of piano keys.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rio pressed down, the pleasant sound reverberating as he lowered his foot onto the piano’s pedal. They way Rio played the instrument never failed to move Ren’s heart- it felt like even if Rio just took a baseball bat and mercilessly swung at the piano keys, the noise that would come out would still somehow be beautiful. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes. I think we’re ready. I’ll lead you into the song.” Rio spoke, his kind crimson eyesmaking Ren feel at peace. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rio began to play the song, his fingers dancing on the keyboard like it was a talent he was born with (in retrospect... he was born with every talent). Rio gazed at Ren as he played, signaling to the vocalist it was his time to come it. Ren gave a quick nod, staring at the sheet music in front of him, beginning to grow nervous as he attempted to find his hand-eye coordination. He wracked his brain to remember which note meant which key, and he ultimately slipped up and lost the rhythm entirely. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah...I made a mistake.” Ren sighed, lowering his hands off the keyboard in defeat. It was supposed to be a simple song... of course he didn’t expect to be as good as Rio was, but he thought he’d at least get past the beginning of the song...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t worry about it, Nanahoshi. You can always try again. You started off well.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ren looked up, Rio’s tender smile making him feel his face heat up again. Ren exclaimed an in-character “Un!” as he steadied himself to play again. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As Rio lead Ren into the song once again, Ren closed his eyes as he prepared to play his part. He realized what he was doing wrong last time- he had the expectation he wouldn’t mess up, when it was inevitable for a beginner like him. As his eyes fluttered open again, he started to play the instrument, smiling widely as his playing began to fall in unison with Rio’s.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As the duo continued to play the song together, it forming into the familiar melody of Steady goes, Ren couldn’t stop himself as he burst into song, the adrenaline rushing through him as he sang and played simultaneously.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rio laughed as the beloved melody filled the room, and began to join in too, playing and singing just as Ren was doing. Ren made multiple mistakes, even more so when he started singing, but he didn’t stop playing even when the song fell off-key.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As they sang, and the song drew to a close, Ren threw a hand over his mouth as he felt his cheeks go red at how badly he had done. Rio played the final note, ending the song perfectly as he always did. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Rio... I didn’t mean to start singing, I just got so excited you were letting me play with you and-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rio cut off Ren’s rambling with a kiss, Ren’s eyes going wide as he realized what was happening. He went completely still, his heart feeling like it was going to beat out of his chest. He sputtered as Rio pulled away from the kiss, his expressions still like nothing had even happened, his there was a sort of fondness that sparkled in his eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You did great, Nanahoshi. I’m happy you played with me.” Rio said as he gently patted Ren’s hair, who’s mouth was still agape. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rio sighed amusedly as he heard a yip behind them. He turned his head to see Pon-chan sat on the floor, his head tilted to the side as his tail whacked against the ground. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Looks like Pon-chan was listening in.” Rio smiled, his arms crossed as the tiny puppy nosed the bench they were sitting on, looking up as his eyes shinmered. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A-ah, I guess you’re right.” Ren mumbled as he reached around the pick up the dog, placing him in his lap as Pon-chan curiously pressed a paw onto the piano keys, his ears pricking up as the sudden noise frightened him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Pon-chan wants to play too!” Ren said, laughing as Pon-chan curled up on his legs. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If only... But Matoba would have our heads if the keys got scratched up.” Rio’s gaze flicked up from the puppy to Ren, who caught it, his face still burning red.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Im proud of you, Nanahoshi.” Rio said simply, eliciting a wide grin from Ren as he heard those words. He felt Rio’s fingers rest over Ren’s hand, and Ren took it upon himself to hold Rio’s hand tightly. The keyboardist seemed slightly taken aback at the gesture, but regained his composure quickly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Rio, thank you.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rio chuckled again, his fave flushed slightly as his focused on the boy he loved. “No need to thank me. Let’s play again, okay?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ren nodded, feeling slightly disappointed as that meant he had to let go of Rio’s hand. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Actually... I was thinking.... what if we composed a song together?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rio looked surprised once again, but nodded as Ren scooted close to him to rest his head on his shoulder. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s a good idea, Nanahoshi. Let’s do it, together.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>IDK PIANO TERMINOLOGY i def got some stuff wrong T_T this fandom needed some rioren content though and here i am to provide</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>